A Free Spirited Romp
by BeliBali
Summary: Set during the time period V and Evey are apart after her stay in prison. V cannot resist finding Evey to see how she is. Its hard to determine who misses who most. This story is by special request
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**Author's note:** This story is by special request from Freespiritedone who has had a horrible summer trapped in Chemistry classes. It is set in Movieverse during the time Evey leaves V after prison. This chapter is rated T for language and some sexual suggestion, but next chapters _will be rated M _as Free has specifically asked for "a hot sex scene." Therefore, if you are interested in this particular tale…be certain to keep an eye on the M rating!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I own nothing. I have no rights to this at all. This story is just the flagrant abuse of someone else's characters in a short tale of pure smut. They are going to be used and abused to give a friend a little cheering up. V for Vendetta is definitely not mine!

**

* * *

A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter one: A Chance Encounter**

He had not intended on being near her, he had only wanted to see for himself she was safe and well. Or at least, that is what he kept telling himself as he sat in the darkest corner of the café, watching her serving a plate of food to a fellow customer.

'Care for another?' asked Jude, his waitress, as she lifted his empty cup onto her tray. He could tell she was trying hard not to look directly at him, and he couldn't blame her, not today. Today's mask he had been arranged quickly and hastily in his need to see Evey. As a result the latex had molded to his natural countenance, revealing more of the scarred surface beneath than he would have cared to show. Even the neatly trimmed beard and mustache he has included in today's disguise did not prevent the looks of pity from everyone who had seen him.

'It was a fire,' he said slowly, watching the girl as she jumped in awkward embarrassment, almost dropping her tray.

'I'm sorry,' she said, blushing wildly, 'I didn't mean to stare, really I didn't.'

V smiled, as he looked at her. He liked Jude. She was a sweet and honest girl unlike the other waitress working Evey's shift. Her name was Bev, he had discovered on his second visit to the café. He had made the mistake of sitting in her area dressed as his old curmudgeon Rookwood and had been seriously put out by the girl's actions. To say Bev was rude to the elderly was an understatement. She had called him Pops, short changed him, and had practically thrown his tea in his lap. Her manners were appalling and she smelled of cheap perfume and unwashed flesh. As far as he could see from the endless array of boys arriving to collect or drop her off everyday, Bev was only one step up from a common whore.

God, there were the boys to consider too. How many times had he forced himself to remain sitting as some man grabbed or leered at Evey? Once he found he could not control his temper when he noticed a boy stealing tips from both Jude and Evey. He had soundly thrashed the young man and sent him back, crawling into the café to apologize and return the cash. No one was going to take something from _his_ Evey, especially the pitiful amount of money she was scrapping by on. If only she would have accepted _his _money. He had tried to give her a more than generous amount. It would have prevented her from even needing to work, but she had refused, claiming it she needed to learn to survive on her own.

'Uh, you're angry with me, aren't ya?' asked Jude quietly, noticing he was lost in thought, 'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories.'

He looked at her slowly, remembering where he was, 'It's quite alright. It was a long time ago.'

Jude smiled; relieved he was not upset at her rudeness. 'Bet you were quite the looker,' she said quietly, before blushing wildly.

V laughed in surprise and embarrassment, 'I might have been. To be honest it has been so long I don't really remember if I was or not.'

'Hey now,' she thumped him playfully on the arm, 'your not that old.'

'Not today I'm not, but yesterday,' he looked at her with his blue eyes glowing, 'yesterday I was ancient and who knows, tomorrow I may decide to be an Adonis or just show up with this mug. It is all in the mood you see, all in the mood.'

Jude laughed loudly, 'I hope your mood brings you back to me.'

V looked at her, truly surprised and uncertain what to say. Just as he was considering whether flirting with this young lady would be a betrayal to Evey, something caught his eye. Looking beyond Jude he saw an obese man with a red face and a bald head roughly grab at Evey's breast. And this was not the man's first offense in V's opinion. During the man's entire meal, he had been trying to impress his dining companions by making obscene comments concerning Evey's virtue.

'Look at the tits on ya,' leered the man, 'wouldn't I like to get my mouth on them. Got some whip cream love and I'll have you for dessert.'

Jude turned to look as Evey batted his hand away, making a comment neither Jude nor V heard. The red faced man turned redder and his companions laughed. 'Bitch,' he spat angrily, rising to his feet and pushing his chair roughly away. 'Probably diseased anyway.'

'Gawd,' groaned Jude, 'I hate that guy. He is always grabbing at us.'

V gripped the sides of his chair, working hard to keep from crossing the room and punching the man's nose into his brain or cutting out his obscene tongue. 'Has he touched her before?' he managed to ask in a cool measured tone.

'Annie, yeah, she's his favorite to grab. You ought to see the bruise he gave her.'

'Bruise?' There was a cracking sound as his gripped tightened on the wood of the chair.

'On her bum.' Jude made a face, 'It was huge when she showed it to me. Larger than my fist it was.'

V watched the man and he mates leave the café; slowly he too rose.

'Are you leaving?' asked Jude, disappointed to see him go.

'I shall return in a moment.'

Jude smile before turning to check on her other customers. 'You just sit there when you get back and I'll bring you a fresh cup.' With a wink, she moved between her tables collecting plates and cups before moving behind the counter and next to Evey.

'Who you been flirting with?' asked Evey trying to see past Bev as the man walked quickly from the cafe.

'An old fart if you ask me,' retorted Bev instantly, 'but leave it to Jude to like the disgusting ones. Did ya look at his face? Wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole.'

'Why,' asked Evey quickly, 'you've touched everything else that moved so far. And a lot scankier too.'

The other girl turned, glaring at Evey, 'Least I'm getting some, haven't seen you after anyone.'

**VEV**

Outside V followed the red faced man to the corner of the block. 'Excuse me,' he called after the man, holding up a ten pound note. 'I believe you dropped this.'

The man turned and made a show of checking his pockets for his mates. 'Yeah, I did. Must have fallen out.' He grabbed at the note, 'Thanks.'

Just as the red faced man's fingers touched the note, V's hand shot out, wrapping around the other's wrist. There was a quick movement and a loud crackling sound, followed immediately by the red faced man dropping to his knees screaming in pain.

'Mother fu'ker!' screamed the man, holding his arm to him, writhing on the ground in pain, 'You broke my hand.'

'No,' corrected V, 'I crushed your hand. Next time you decide to reach for my lady, you will think again.' Without another word or thought, he turned and strolled back to the café.

**VEV**

'Bev, stop it,' snapped Jude, placing tea on her tray. 'Annie just isn't a slut like you.'

'If you ask me, our Annie ain't nothing. Oi!' called Bev suddenly to a boy with dirty hair and torn baggy jeans who had just come into the door, 'That's me Charlie, got to go.' Taking off her apron she threw it on the counter.

'Hey, Bev, where are you goin? You comin back?' asked Jude, placing other cups on her tray.

'Stuff it, I'm gone on break, be back in a tick.'

They watched her leave with the boy in her wake, passing V as he enter and returned to his seat.

'She's only going to buy drugs,' said Evey, helping to load food onto two trays. 'Here I'll get the tea.'

'You're the best love,' smiled Jude handing Evey her tray. 'These two go to table four and this one goes to the chap in the corner.' Evey nodded and lifted the tray. 'You're a saint Annie. You really are.'

Evey laughed, 'No problem.' Moving between the tables she delivered the tea to the first table and then headed towards V.

He watched her cross the restaurant with hawk like eyes, keeping track of her every movement. For two weeks now he had been watching her. First it was from across the street, afraid she would notice him. Then, he moved closer, till five days ago he had taken a seat in Jude's section. Luckily it had been a busy day and Evey had not given him a second glance, but today…today she was coming to _him._ She was about to deliver _his_ tea.

Casually, he let his eyes scan over her body, taking in the low cut of her blouse and the tight jeans riding low on her hips. Had she wore jeans as tight as this in the Gallery? Certainly he would have remembered if she had…then again, if she had worn them, he must have certainly removed them as quickly as he possibly could. Just looking at the way her hips moved, the smile on her delicate full lips, the light on her growing short hair, sent waves of desire flooding through him. 'Oh, to touch her,' he thought, 'to feel her body, naked against his while he moved within her again, to listen to her scream in ecstasy.'

'Here you are sir,' said Evey kindly, setting down his tea without looking at him. 'Did you want milk with that?'

'No thank you Annie.' V's voice went hoarse. Evey. She was in front of him. All he had to do was reach out and he could touch her. Within seconds he could have her laying across the table, moaning his name.

She glanced up, surprise in her face. 'You know my name.'

V smiled and looked at his tea, trying to keep his head down and not to meet her eyes. He would be lost if he looked into her eyes. 'It's stitched on your apron. I am afraid I merely read it.' With a silent pray, he hoped she did not recognize him.

'Oh, I guess it is. I forget that's there sometimes.' There was amusement in her voice as she spoke. God, how he missed the sound of her voice, the whispered words of love as she moaned into his ear, the way she laughed when he tickled her or made a joke.

'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.'

'Romeo and Juliet' said Evey instantly.

V looked up, and for the briefest second their eyes met, before he hastily looked back to the table, grabbing the menu and holding it up in front of him. 'How is the…,' he coughed slightly, 'the um, salmon here?'

Evey looked at him curiously, her face was turning red and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 'It's alright, not your favorite.'

'No it's not, is it my love?'

Evey froze as realization of what she just said set in. V silently cursed at his mistake. He knew it would happen if he came to near.

'Oh God,' breathed Evey.

He looked up, meeting her eyes. 'I had to see you. I had to know you were well.'

Glancing around frantically, Evey forced herself to remain calm. 'Loo, meet me at the loo.' Backing away she turned and headed towards the counter. 'Bev back yet?' she asked the moment she was near.

'Yeah,' answered Jude curiously, 'What's up? You sick? You look odd.'

Evey shook her head, 'Feeling strange, I think I'll go splash some water on my face. Be right back.' She watched as V walked causally towards the bathroom.

'Are you sure you're okay?' asked Jude, touching the side of Evey's face. 'You're awful red Ann,'

'Just haven't eaten today, that's all,' lied Evey, backing away.

Jude frowned, 'Go take your lunch then, we'll manage.'

With a nod, Evey forced herself to walk calmly to the toilets.

**

* * *

Author's second note**

Alright my happy little readers, chapter two: a hot little quickie at the café and then off to Evey's for some more action!

I have employed the help of some friends for the next chapters to really make this memorable for Free (and the rest of you).

We would love to have some reviews. Let us know if we are making this tantalizing enough and all that. (Thanks ahead of time…and don't forget **Rating M for the next chapters**.)

Finally, all mistakes are mine, and mine alone in this chapter. I'll try to proof the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2: A Quick Tryst

**Thanks one and all for the reviews. As always they are appreciated and propel me to write. As this is just a fluff to make people happy, this is easier to update than my other works (see note at bottom). Anyway…Free, your story continues.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine. I absolutely have no right to this. If I were you people, I would be really upset at the flagrant character abuse taking place in this tale. So…if you are upset, please don't sue me…after all it is just to cheer up a friend.**

**

* * *

A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter 2: A Quick Tryst**

Evey attempted to walk as calmly as she could to the small hallway outside the toilets. Already her palms were sweating and her heart felt as if it were about to pound out of her chest. She felt dizzy and sick, but excited and breathless all at the same time. She felt her step quicken as she saw him, leaning against the wall acting as if he were waiting for someone to finish using the facilities.

As she came nearer, Evey watched him smile broadly, his eyes glowing, as he nervously adjusted the way he was standing.

'Eve, forgiv…'

The rest of his words were lost as Evey threw herself at him, wrapping his small arms around his neck, and kissing him wildly. So great was the force she leapt on him, V felt himself stagger backward and loose his footing. The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back in the women's toilet with Evey lying on top of him, kissing him madly.

'God, I missed you,' she breathed, running quick kisses across his cheeks, throat, and lips. With a quick movement of her foot, she kicked the door they had fallen through closed and hugged him tighter, her mouth never ending its exploration.

'Eve you're choking me,' coughed V between kisses, trying to pull her arms away. Evey laughed and pressed her body into his more, moving her hands so she could hold his head in place.

Rising up she looked at him, 'A face, an actual face.' There were tears her eyes as she stared into his bright blue eyes. 'You're beautiful.'

He meant to tell her it was a mask, one of many he had worn over the last two weeks to be near her. He had meant to ask her to let him off of the highly unsanitary surface she had him pinned. He had meant to say many things, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly discovered Evey's tongue thrust half way down his throat exploring his mouth's hidden pleasures. With a groan, V found his arms wrapping around her lithe body pulling her closer, his lips pressing harder against her own as his tongue battled with hers for dominance. For several minutes they stayed that way, kissing one another deeply, madly, and passionately, till threat of passing out from oxygen depuration made each pull back, panting wildly.

'I take it you missed me?' asked V between ragged breaths of air, running his hands up and down Evey's back, feeling her body as he kissed her throat, neck and shoulder before capturing her mouth with his again.

She smiled against his lips, her hands moving, pushing aside his coat, and pulling at the buttons of his shirt trying desperately to reach the flesh beneath. Finally accomplishing a little success, Evey pulled away from the kiss and started showering his scarred chest in kisses, yanking the shirt aside to lick, nip, and suck at his erect nipples.

V felt his hand go to the back of her head, his fingers snaking in her short, prickly hair as he puller her closer. 'Eve stop,' he gasped, his eyes glazing over in desire. They needed to stop, they couldn't do this here, not on the filthy floor of the toilet, but her hands…her hands were pulling at the fastenings of his trousers trying to release the painful erection straining in confines of his underwear, begging for liberation.

Grapping her wrist firmly, V stopped Evey's hands from unzipping his trousers. 'Eve,' he panted. 'We're in a toilet.'

'I don't care,' she whispered, moving to kiss him again.

'I do.' Gently, he released her wrist and tried to push her to the side in order to stand. 'What if someone comes in or hears us?'

'I don't care,' said Evey sternly, her hands were instantly back to the zipper of his trousers, but this time with success. Quickly, she released him and was wrapping her little mouth around him before he even knew what was happening.

V fell back with a groan, his arms splayed out from his sides. Flashes of light were exploding behind his eyes and no longer did he hear the sounds of the café, or care Jude was knocking on the door, inquiring if everything was okay. Evey, his Eve, was running her tongue up and down his length, encasing him in the dark pleasures of her mouth, and sucking at him with a vengeance. 'If the world ended at this moment,' floated the last coherent thought in V's mind, 'you, my boy, can die a happy man.'

Mustering every ounce of his remaining strength, V pushed himself up on his elbows. He was close, so very, very close. She had to stop and stop right now or else he would not be responsible for any actions he might perform. 'Evey, my love,' he croaked through the blinding rush coursing through his body, 'stop, you must stop _now_.'

With a wicked grin she raised her head and looked at him, 'Or else what?' she asked smiling.

'Eve,' groaned V again as she released him and captured his lips with her own. Again she tongue plunged into his mouth, wrapping around his in delightful combat.

V's hands moved of their own accord. This time it was he who was pulling at her blouse, slipping it over her head. His thumbs pushed up her bra, revealing pert, firm breast. His mouth slipped instantly to her nipples, hard and erect as he sucked at one and then the other. The entire time his mouth and tongue moved, his hand yanked at Evey's jeans till the buttons came free.

Evey was under him in a second, her hands digging into his shoulders and her body bucking as his fingers slipped under her panties, finding the sweet folds hidden beneath. She was already wet with anticipation as his fingers slipped in, circling inside of her. Evey let out a raw, guttural groan as she felt him leaking on her in anticipation.

'V,' she whimper, 'please, oh God please.'

Evey thought she would die as his hand came away, ending its blinding assault on her senses. With one fluid, quick movement she found herself standing against the wall, leaning heavily on V, totally uncaring how her jeans and panties where suddenly gone. His teeth were sinking lovely into her neck, nipping at her throat and shoulder as he pushed her legs a part with his knee.

'I'll be damned if I have you on this floor,' he huffed into her ear as his hand slipped under her thigh and lifted her leg. With a strong, solid thrust he was in her. Evey gasped, letting out a cry he caught with his mouth as it dissented on hers. For a moment he shook, his hand gripping her thigh painfully, making her think he had come as he kissed her, but then he drew back and pushed again, harder this time and with more force.

Evey smiled against V's lips and let out a groan of delight as he pulled back again and thrust deep within her. Within seconds he had his rhythm, moving with calculated purpose as his lips, tongue, mouth and teeth moved across her throat and shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Evey pulled him closer, trying to mold their bodies into one.

With each trust, waves of white hot heat ignited explosions in Evey's body causing her to arch and gasp, crying out in ecstasy against his shoulder, least someone hear. It was then the inferno started building in the lower parts of her body. Each move her lover made, moving back and forth within her, sent hot volcanic eruptions up her spin, blinding her in its heat and intensity.

'V, I…I'm…I'm about to…oh God,' she screamed and came, burying her head deep in the folds of his coat, her mouth opening and closing spastically against the fabric as he continued to move in her with hard, fast thrusts.

Holding Evey's head tight against his shoulder, V felt her fingers clawing at him as she screamed again, her body bucking convulsively against his, her folds tightening, pulling him in further. With one last mighty thrust, he came, throwing back his head and crying out in total ecstasy, his fist clenching and punching a hole into the wall as his body lost all sense of decorum. He tried to keep moving, working Evey through the shutters wracking her body, but it was too much for him. Falling heavily forward, he wrapped his arms tighter around the woman he loved, gasping and shaking in pure rapture.

'God, I missed you,' came a deep growl from his shoulder. Looking down V laughed and hugged her tighter.

'This is not what I meant to happen, especially in the loo,' he smiled, capturing her mouth with his in a sweet, delicate kiss. 'I have missed you Evey Hammond, I have missed you so.'

Outside the door, Bev stood, her face contorted in fury. 'Oi, Annie' she called loudly, hitting the door with her fist, 'quit screwing your brains out in there, some of us need to take a piss.'

'Use the other one,' called Evey, loudly with a laugh. 'This one's taken.' She looked up at V and kissed him again, savoring his taste in her mouth. 'What now,' she asked, snuggling closer to him.

'Now my love,' he said gently breaking their embrace. 'You allow me to pull my trousers up before there is a repeat performance of this event.' As he adjusted himself back into his clothing and fastened his trousers, he watched Evey retrieve her jeans, panties and blouse, slipping them on.

'Where's my apron?' she asked admiring his body as he stood buttoning his shirt.

'No idea, I think I threw it over there.' He nodded towards the actual toilet.

'Ugh,' Evey made a face as she lifted it and shoved it into to trash, before quickly washing her hands. 'It went right in too.'

'No matter,' said V, lathering his own hands and taking hers, washing them carefully. 'You will need it no longer.'

Evey stepped back, pulling her hands from his grasp. 'That cost money V, and I need it for work.'

He looked at her, confusion on his face as he turned off the facet. 'Work? If you wish to continue to work, of course you may and I will replace the apron if you wish it, but I prefer if you work closer to home.'

'I do work close to home V. Home is right up the back stairs three doors down.'

'Not here Evey, I meant our home, the Shadow Gallery.'

Evey looked at him incredulously, her mouth opening and closing slowly as she debated what to say. 'I am not going back with you.' She said at last, watching his reaction closely. 'I told you, I need some time to myself, to think. I can't be there with you.'

He looked at her, his face falling. 'What was this Eve?' He made a sweeping gesture of the room. 'What is with the humiliation we both must face as we step out that door and everyone knows what has happened in here? What was this if you were not coming home?'

'I missed you.' She stepped forward, laying her hand on his chest. 'I really miss you V, but I can't go home with you. Not yet, you must give me more time.'

He stepped away from her, turning his back so she could not see the expression on his face. 'I put on this mask telling myself it was only to make certain you were safe, but in reality it was in hopes you wanted me with you again.' He did not turn around. He did not want to look at her.

'I do V, I do want you. I just can't live with you, not right now.' Stepping forward, Evey flung her arms around his back, turning him to face her. 'Come to my flat tonight, after I get off work.'

'What would that accomplish?' he asked sulkily.

'It would accomplish a great deal. Just because I can't live with you right now, doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. You have this mask; you can walk the streets and are able to be here with me now, so be with me instead of me being with you.'

He looked at her in total confusion. 'I do not understand Eve. This mask, this face, will only last for short amounts of time. I cannot live here with you in the world above. There is no place for me here.'

Evey shook her head in frustration. 'That's not what I mean either. I mean a date V, a real, honest date. Come and pick me up and take me out and then bring me home and then shag me senseless. That's what I want. That's what I need and it's why I'm here. I need some sense of normalcy again. I want a normal, average man to take me on a normal average date. Give me this and in time I think I can go back with you.'

For several seconds he stood, looking at her, considering.

'A date?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'I take you to dinner and a movie?'

Evey nodded, trying not to smile at the look of uncertainty in his eyes.

'I take you home and…' he paused, looking at her.

'And you shag my brains out,' finished Evey for him.

He looked at her again, his eyes narrowing. 'And if I do this, you will consider returning, coming back to the Gallery…with me?'

'After a couple more weeks, and of course more dates, I think I may,' smiled Evey ear to ear.

'And this is,' he shrugged, tilting his head, 'this is what you want, to _date_ me?'

'Yes' nodded Evey, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly, 'I definitely want to date_ you_.'

**

* * *

Author's note**

**OKAY, by my standards, not my greatest chapter, but it does what it is supposed to do. Giving it some thought, I think I could do better and be more descriptive…**

**Anyway…I am taking suggestions for their date, so if you happen to review, drop in your suggestion as well.**

**Chapter 3: The date**! Dinner, a movie (maybe some dancing) and home for some earth shattering shagging. (I hope).

All mistakes are mine and mine alone as I have totally misplaced my proofreaders and have typed this with one of my fingers stitched together and covered with a huge bandage.

For those of you who have been sending PMs and such about Victor and Goblin…I have Goblin outlined on paper and Victor outlined in my mind…all I need do is sit down and write them, however school starts next week so I am running about like mad dealing with getting ready for the start of classes and returning to school. I will update Victor and Goblins as soon as I can. (Sorry for the delay,…I hate delayed updates too.)


	3. Chapter 3: Pick me up at 7:00

Thanks for the review…they are appreciated

Disclaimer: Not mine. I have no right to anything.

**A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter 3: Pick me up at 7:00**

V stood in the shower washing away the smell of sex and the scent of Evey. As he stood, he watched the water run down the drain, debating Evey's plans for the evening. Dinner. Dinner he could handle. He would whip her up a meal meant for the Gods, it would be pure ambrosia. The movie he was all in favor for, in fact he had already laid out several he thought she would enjoy. If truth was to be told, he rather missed watching movies with Evey, especially when she would sit close and allow him to hold her. 'The problem,' thought V 'was the last aspect of the evening.' She wanted him to shag her senseless.

Shagging! Evey! Shagging Evey! V reached for the cold tap, turning it higher.

It was not he minded shagging Evey. On the contrary, he loved shagging Evey and if she wanted him to shag her senseless then senseless was exactly what she would get. He was happy to oblige. But…and that was the optimal word _but_…but how should he go about initiating the entire process? After all, was this not their first _real_ date?

He wanted to make the evening special and memorable for her. He wanted to show her what true romance could actually be, but…and blasted here was that word again, nagging at him…_but..._ she had told him_ she_ was planning the evening. All he need do was to dress causally and pick her up at seven.

Dress causally…what did that mean?

Did she not appreciate the way he dressed? Certainly she did. After all, how many times had he caught her watching him, admiring his body? How many times had he purposely worn a silk shirt in the evenings just for her?

V grinned. Silk. It got her every time. All he had to do was put in a movie, douse a little cologne here and there, don a silk shirt and she was all over him. He couldn't even remember the last time they had watched a movie completely through. The movie would begin and by the end of opening credits Evey's hands would be slowly caressing the shirt, feeling the hardness of his muscular body beneath. In no time she would move a hand to his inner thigh, stroking it slowly, driving him wild with desire. Once she was convinced he was getting aroused, those neat little hands of hers would find their way into his trousers, stroking him till he gave in and gave her what she wanted.

Reaching for the tap, he completely shut off the warm water, increasing the cold to full blast. He also made a mental note to wear silk. _But_…damn it, there was that word again! BUT… what about the rest of the evening? Should he wait till she said she was ready for shagging or would she be waiting for him to take the lead? She obviously wanted some romance, but was announcing she expected him to shag her senseless really romance?

Should he purchase condoms?

They had never used condoms before, but then again they had never actually planned their love making before either. Usually, it just happened. One moment Evey would be waltzing into the kitchen in a tank top and sweat pants, looking oh so appealing, and the next minute she would be flat on her back, moaning loudly, with him inside of her.

'Damn,' said V as he discovered the cold tap would not turn any higher. Tilting back his head, he allowed the cold to strike his face while wondering if anyone had ever caught pneumonia from a cold shower.

Sighing he turned off the water. No, no condoms. She had never mentioned they needed them before so why start now? Reaching for a towel, he slowly began drying himself. No need to slip on a robe or don the mask either, no one was here to disturb him. He had the Shadow Gallery to himself and could walk around mask and clothes free all he wanted. Except…yes that was a better word, except…much, much better than but…except, he didn't want to be free to walk around completely nude. What fun was that? He wanted Evey here, trying to see him nude.

Throwing down his towel, V opened the bathroom door on to the empty Gallery. 'No,' he thought 'no, he hated this. He hated the silence, he hated not having her energy flowing around him. He needed to get his lady home as soon as possible.'

Heaving a sigh, he crossed the Gallery in all his naked glory to the makeup room, plopping heavily in his chair, and staring at his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand over the angry red skin of his chest, he smiled. She had seen it. His chest. There on that filthy floor she had seen his chest and kissed it. She had looked into his face, even if it was a mask and had devoured him while weeping with joy. Best of all, she had seen other things too and had gladly taken him into her mouth, licking and sucking on him with a vengeance. She had not flinched or been repulsed, but had taken delight in it.

Had she ever seen his flesh before? No, he didn't think so. She had only felt it and God, how she had felt it today. Looking down V grimaced. This was not good. If this kept happening, by the time he picked Evey up for their date he would not be able to provide the mind blowing shagging she had requested. He was going exhaust himself just thinking of the shagging instead.

Did he still have Sutler's Viagra stashed in some corner? There were what, five, six bottles of the stuff included in that last raid of medical supplies? Maybe he should take a bottle with him? No…with Evey no one needed a sexual enhancer. One look from those pouty lips and big brown eyes and… V groaned and turned in the chair…he _had _to think of other things!

He would…he would considered which mask to wear. Maybe if he stopped thinking of Evey, he would be able to control himself.

What mask to wear? What would she enjoy? V smiled. 'Yes,' he thought, 'that one there. It would be perfect.'

**VEV**

V arrived promptly at seven o'clock on Evey's doorstep and knocked on the door. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing as he waited for her to answer. In truth, he was a nervous wreck, far worst than any school boy ever thought of being. As the door swung open and Evey's smiling face appeared, he thought he would pass out from his heart's palpations.

'Right on time,' said Evey as she opened the door wide, her face breaking out into a huge smile, 'Are those for me?'

Behind the latex mask, V blushed. 'They are.' Holding out his arm, he gallantly presented her with a dozen red roses and two neatly wrapped packages. At his feet sat a satchel filled with food and other items.

'Oh V, they're lovely.' She inhaled their scent deeply before stepping back and allowing him to enter her small, one room flat. Scooping up his parcels, V stepped into the room and frowned in open dismay.

'Evey, you live here? In this?'

Evey turned slowly, looking at her new home. 'What's wrong with it?'

'My prison cell was larger than this. In fact, our broom cupboard in the Gallery is larger than this. Eve this is not acceptable living quarters for you.' He turned slowly, his frown growing larger, 'Where do you sleep? Propped up in the corner? Am I supposed to believe a hot plate and a small icebox in the corner is the kitchen and where is the bathroom for that matter?'

Evey's face fell and then contorted with anger. Stepping back, she opened the door and thrust the flowers and package back at him. 'Thank you for coming just to insult my flat. You may leave now.' Placing her hand in the middle of his chest she began pushing him back through the door.

V's eyes grew wide, 'Our date?' he sputtered.

'Over!' said Evey and shut the door firmly in his face.

V stood in the corridor, staring at the closed door. Over? The date was over? His very first date was over? It had not even begun, what did she mean it was over? He frowned, looking at the roses and the package. She didn't want his gift? What had he done? Granted the sight of her flat appalled him, but other than that…then realization hit him.

He had insulted her. He had insulted her flat. V sighed and knocked again on the door.

'Who is it?' asked Evey from the other side.

'I do apologize my love,' he called through the closed door. 'Please forgive me and let us begin again.' He waited, listening for her reply, but none came. After waiting for what felt to be an eternity, his shoulders slumped and he placed the roses and package outside the door. 'Goodnight my love,' he said quietly, turning to leave, disappointment radiating off of him in waves.

'Where do you think you are going?' asked Evey behind him.

He turned slowly, looking at her with trepidation. 'I apologize, my love. It was just surprising to find you living in a broom closet. Can we begin again?'

She nodded and picked up her flowers and package. 'If you will step this way, I will give you a tour of my humble abode.'

V nodded and followed her into the flat.

'This, Sir, is the sitting room as well as the bedroom. Watch.' Lying down her gifts, she removed the cushions from the sofa and pulled free the bed folded inside. V watched her carefully, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

'Oh heavens,' he thought, giving her his best "that's nice" expression, 'she wants me to make love to her on _that_? I can see lumps and spring looking things from here!'

'And this here is the loo.' She drew aside a curtain to reveal a toilet, small tub, and a basin.

V's eyes grew a little wider. 'It's clean,' he told himself, before saying aloud, 'No door?'

'Um, no,' Evey smiled, 'no door. We'll just hum loudly if one of us has to go.' She moved over to a small table, ignoring his grimace. 'Here is the dining area and the kitchen you insulted. Wardrobe for storage, telly for well, the telly, and I am set.' She was silent for a moment, watching him. 'You hate it. I can tell.'

He looked at her for a moment, trying to think of something nice to say, but couldn't. 'Yes, my love. This place is appalling. Clean, but appalling.'

'When I can afford more, I will move.'

'Home?'

Evey bit her lip and turned away. 'Let's just enjoy our date, shall we?' She moved the short distance across the room to stand in front of him. 'May I have your coat please sir?'

As he removed his coat, her eyes lit up. 'Are you wearing a silk shirt?'

V grinned, 'I am.'

Evey instantly reached out, running her hand up and down his chest. 'I am going to shag you to death.'

V smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was tender and sweet, lasting for only moments. Drawing back, his eyes met hers. 'Dinner?'

Evey smiled coyly. 'In a moment, I want to show you something first.' She pointed him to a chair. 'Sit there, but be careful, it rocks'

'I had planned on cooking for you,' he said as he dropped his coat on the bed and sat in the chair she had indicated, 'but I do not see how without a cooker or oven.'

Evey picked up the parcel and looked in it. 'I'll just put this away anyway.'

Stuffing it unceremoniously in the icebox, she picked up her roses and placed them in a vase after retrieving water from the tap in the tub. Setting them down on top of her television, she moved to stand in front of V.

'Before we go out, there are a few things we need to go over first.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Such as?'

Evey smiled and leaned down to touch the side of his face. 'Your mask to begin with. You look incredible, but I am assuming you want to avoid well lighted areas?'

'I do, yes.'

She nodded, 'The other thing is your name. I can't call you V in public and you can't call me Evey.'

He looked at her and smiled, 'I shall refer to you as Annie, my love, if I have to address you.'

Evey smiled, 'And you need something, well, simple. Something to go with this mask. Oh, I know, Bert. I'll call you Bertie.'

'Bertie?' V frowned and touched the side of his mask, 'You think this mask makes me look like a Bertie?'

Slipping off her shoes, Evey smiled coyly as she began to unfasten her jeans, letting them and her knickers drop to the floor.

'I need to change, _Bertie_' she said, stepping out of the clothing at her feet.

V stared at her with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth, feeling his manhood began to stiffen. 'I brought you a gift,' he said, 'but you do not have DVD player.'

'No, I don't,' said Evey quietly as she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and straddled herself across his lap. 'I guess we'll have to go out, but first a little appetizer before I change for dinner.' As she sat on his thighs, she leaned forward to kiss him, making the chair rock back.

V jumped, startled at the movement of the chair. 'It rocks,' he said, his blue eyes glowing slightly with mischief. Leaning forward, he kissed Evey, making the chair rock forward.

'Oh,' she said, her face lighting up, 'Oh yes, I see what you mean.' Reaching down between them, she unfastened his trousers. With a swift movement and his help, she slipped his trousers down and raised herself up before slowly lowering herself to envelope him.

Leaning forward, Evey wrapped her arms around V's neck and kissed him, moving the chair. As the chair swayed back, her hips slid forward, bringing their bodies closer together. By leaning back, the chair rocked forward, bringing them apart.

V groaned and shifted his legs, placing his feet flat on the floor and then lifted up his heels. The motion raised his knees and thighs, rocking the chair backward, making Evey move on him. Lowering his heels to the floor, the chair rocked forward, pulling him away.

Evey gasped.

'Oh God,' she whispered, trying to move her body in a tandem rhythm with the rocking of the chair.

Their excitement grew, making the rocking of the chair fiercer. Evey soon discovered by straightening her arms and leaning back, the chair moved forward more, raising her off of him and increasing the rhythm of the see saw motion. As the chair rocked back it was creating deeper, more penetrating thrusts.

V smiled happily with his eyes closed, lost in the sensations he was feeling. By leaning back in the chair, all he needed to do was to allow the chair to do the work. The harder he pushed his feet against the floor, the farther the chair would tip back and bring them closer together. The swaying of the chair was hypnotic, smooth and easily, making their motion stimulating and erotic.

'Bertie,' gasped Evey, breathlessly. 'This is incredible.'

V moaned loudly and placed his hands on her sides, pulling her towards him. He pushed his feet against the floor, just as Evey slipped forward. His hips raised and he thrusted into her in combination with the movement of the chair. She let out a guttural cry of delight and increased her motion, making the chair rock faster.

Back and forth the chair swayed as its occupants groaned and threw back their heads, crying out in elation. The seesaw motion was becoming extreme and violent, moving the chair across the floor and endangering it of tipping over. Evey leaned back as far as she could go, feeling V's strong hands on her back, keeping her from falling. As he pushed hard against the floor, tipping the chair backward and thrusting his hips up, she slammed into him, screaming out in joy. Back and forth they swayed, held in the bliss of the motion.

As they continued to rock forward and then back, Evey could feel the familiar heat rising in her stomach and tingling up her spine. Shifting her weight, she moved them closer together.

V was so close to the edge he forgot himself for a moment and put his strength into his movement causing the chair to almost tip over backward. Evey came against him hard, and cried his name as she released, her body jerking and shuttering as her toes curled. V laughed and continued rocking the chair, enjoying seeing her work through her elation.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and…he came, digging his fingers into Evey's back and pulling her close to him. With an effort he continued to rock, slowing their motion as he completed his release. Once the chair came to a stop, they both laughed and kissed passionately.

'My God, Bertie, that was…well…WOW,' laughed Evey, her eyes huge with surprise. 'If I do come home, I'm bringing this chair with me.'

V laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, 'If you don't my love, I shall go find one.' Again he kissed her, running his hands down her back. 'Evey?'

'Annie,' she corrected.

'Yes,' he nodded, 'I forgot. Annie, do not take this the wrong way, but I am starving.'

Evey laughed again and scooted off his lap. 'I'll just be a tick,' she said, picking up her jeans and knickers and disappearing behind the bathroom curtain. 'Tell me Bertie,'she called, 'have you ever been to a carnival?'

For a moment, V looked at the curtain in dismay. 'Was she serious?' he thought. 'Carnivals Evey? I, um, well, um…I've never been to one.'

Evey's head appears around the curtain and there was a huge grin on her face. 'Oh Bertie, have I got a surprise for you.'

**Author's note**

Next Chapter…Bertie goes to the carnival. (Peachi Padwan has co-written some of this chapter)

Well, I recovered this and a fourth of one of Victor's chapters…There are happy little computer people trying to save the rest of my files, so till I know something …I can at least give you this.

Hope you enjoy it…and I am curious to know what you think of the rocking chair. Feed back would be great….so please, can you drop a review and let me know if you thought it was hot or not. Free tell me she thinks it is…but I am not convinced.

And as always…all mistakes are mine


	4. Chapter 4: Bertie goes to the Carnival

**Dear Readers,**

**Before you read this chapter, I need to take a moment to acknowledge _Ms._ _Peachi Padwan, the primary writer of this chapter._ My padwan sent me four wonderful small scenes which I then twirled and whirled, mixing them with my own material and your suggestions to create the chapter below. As you will soon read, several of you, like the peach, were rather creative….**

**Disclaimer….This sublimely spectacular spectacle of sorted sexual sophistries is simply scribbles from several scribes who seek to soothe the souls of a somber sorority by spreading some seedy sensationalism. **

**A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter 4: Bertie goes to the Carnival**

'A carnival? Eve, must we?' asked V as he stood looking up at the strings of bright multi-coloured fairy lights atop of the fence. On their way to the park, he had been trying to convince her a nice restaurant, which offered some dancing, would be a better date than an amusement park.

'Yes _Bertie_, a carnival! I love carnivals and they are much better than a stuffy old restaurant." Evey looked at him in apparent girlish delight, her eyes twinkling. 'And stop calling me Evey. Tonight I'm Annie and you're Bertie.'

'Must I be, my love? Could you not think of a different name for me? John or William perhaps or maybe even a nice generic Tom? Any thing would do rather than Bertie.'

Evey looked at him. Was he actually whining? Yes, she thought maybe he was. Well, she would show him. 'Alright, you have a choice. You can either be Bertie, which I absolutely adore, or Wally? Which one shall it be?'

'Do I have any other choices?' he asked, looking hopeful.

'No.'

V sighed loudly and took her hand in his, leading her towards the turn stiles of the carnival 'Bertie it is then.' He glanced at the woman beside him and smiled. She looked like an angel. 'You said we could dine here, Ev…Annie, what does one eat at a carnival?'

'We can have burgers and hot dogs and lemonade, oh and candy floss too.' Her smile widened.

V silently cringed. Candy floss? Candy floss had all the nutritional value of a piece of fluff. 'Fantastic,' he cogitated silently, slightly shaking his head, 'just the type of sustenance every man needs.' But he looked at Evey with her bright eyes and happy smile and his heart heaved. 'No,' he mentally kicked himself, 'you're here to enjoy yourself and give your lady what she wants. This is the happiest you've seen her in months. If it takes eating a hot dog to get her home, then that is exactly what you will do…even if it involves the trappings of damned sticky candy floss_.'_

Evey's grip on his hand tightened as she dragged him through the dilapidated turn stiles, grabbing their tickets. Following behind her, V eyed the dodgy looking man with a bushy black beard who took their money. _Did he just look her up? _He thought to himself, wondering how the man had lost his right eye and if he wished to lose the other one. But, before he could contemplate teaching the man a lesson about leering, Evey yanked him away.

Once inside the carnival, her eyes widened and lit up as they drank in the wonders before them. There were thousands of coloured lights and loud and cheerful music ringing out from rusty speakers. There were hundreds of people, young and old, laughing and enjoying themselves. There were rides all over; a huge illuminated Ferris wheel, neon bumper cars, and a pretty pink carousel with dozens of horses. Snaking around all of these was the longest, tallest roller coaster V had ever seen; just looking at it sent a shiver down his spine.

'Have you ever ridden one?' asked Evey, watching him. 'Have you ever ridden any of them?'

V looked around him in awe. 'I have no idea my love, but that one looks interesting.' He nodded towards the roller coaster. 'If you are going to insist on my riding one of these _things,_ I choose that one.'

Evey laughed and lifted herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. 'Then we shall. It's called the Devil's Revenge.'

V's eyes beamed. 'Do you wish to ride it now?'

With another laugh, Evey shook her head. 'No, let's work our way up to it.' Casting her gaze away from Devil's Revenge, she pointed to some stalls she had spotted in front of them, 'Let's start here,' she said, dragging him, bewildered looking, away from the roller coaster.

'But Annie, my love, can't we ride it_ now_?'

'Come on Bertie, you're going to win me a teddy or two, then you can ride it.' She giggled seductively, tugging at his hand. 'I'm not certain after you get on it, I'll ever be able to get you off again.'

'Oh, I think you will,' winked V, following along behind her. 'In fact, I _know_ you will.'

She looked at him and grinned, 'I meant to roller coaster you pervert.' She could hear him chuckling to himself as she pulled him up to the first stall.

V inspected the stall frowning, watching Evey grin like a little girl. He was not overly fond of these ridiculous games, least of all Test Your Strength. Where was the challenge in this? All one had to do was hit the bell; it was all profit and no prize. But, for the sake of his lady, he was willing to give it a go. Hell, if she wanted a teddy bear that badly, he'd kill the stall attendant for one. But luck was on the side of the spotty teenager supervising the stall; he barely looked old enough to be out after dark let alone in charge of a whole stall on his own.

Evey dropped some coins into the boy's greasy palm and indicated the mallet the adolescent was struggling to lift.

'Come on Bertie, show me just how strong you _really _are!'

The attendant snigger as she called out his name. 'Yes, _Bertie_, win the lady a price, _if_ you can.'

"I'll show you, you little git." he mumbled inaudibly lifting the mallet. It was considerably heavier than he first imagined, but mustering his strength, he heaved the block of wood high above his head and with a grunt brought it crashing down onto the worn out pad at his feet. Evey watched with bursting feminine pride as the gong flew up the strength meter, way above average, past superman and beyond Godly. She let go a shriek of delight as the bell dinged and shot up, disappearing into the night sky.

"Wow Bertie, you did it!" she squealed, clapping her hands as the spotted-face attendant got to his feet and gazed upwards in a futile attempt to locate the escaped bell. Behind them, the next couple in the queue stared in disbelief.

'Oi mate,' asked the man, 'how you do that?'

"This happens all the time." Evey explained, turning to the couple and smirking. 'Once he gets it up, you just wouldn't believe how powerful he can be.'

V turned to Evey and smiled. "I believe we win a prize, don't we?"

The dopey teenager grunted something which vaguely resembled English and pointed to an oversized giraffe and a green tiger. 'Pick one lady.'

'Green tiger, I want the tiger.'

Claiming her prize and grasping it tightly, Evey came close to V and licked her lips before whispering in his ear. 'When I get you home Bertie, I'll give you a prize for being so powerful.'

His head whipped around instantly, his blue eyes meeting hers in delight. 'Home? You are coming home?' The excitement in his voice was tangible.

'I meant my flat,' she corrected him quickly. 'When we get back to my flat, you get a prize.'

Disappointment radiated off V in waves as he looked at her.

Biting her lip, Evey took his hand. 'Look dearest, there's more games and we still need to ride the rollercoaster. I still don't have a teddy either. Will you win me another prize and buy me some candy floss?'

'I will,' he nodded. 'Just show me what I must do.'

With a wicked grin, she pulled him to the next stall. 'You're going to enjoy this one Bertie, but I warn you, I always win when I play it. Oh,' she glanced at him, grinning wider, 'maybe I'll win you are prize this time. Do you see one you like?'

V nodded and smiled. 'You, my love. You are the only prize I need.'

Evey blushed wildly and seated herself upon one of the little stools and she patted the one beside her, beckoning him to sit.

"Ok guys, rules are very simple. You use your water gun to fill up that little hole over there." The attendant pointed to the open mouth of a clown a few feet away, whilst handing them their guns. "Whoever gets their balloon to burst first wins, you got that?"

Evey nodded enthusiastically, V slightly more apprehensively. He turned to her and whispered in her ear.

'Guns aren't really me, my love, I'm much better with knives!'

She sniggered as she lined up her water gun. 'But Bertie darling, you are so wonderful when it comes to filling up the little hole and working it till it bursts. You should be a natural at this.'

V looked at her, debating if he were more stimulated or appalled by the filthy things coming out of his Eve's mouth.

"Ok. Ready……GO!" Bawled the stall attendant, interrupting his thoughts.

Evey plunged her finger onto the trigger and squealed as water came shooting out of the gun. Holding it as steady as she could, she managed to get a considerable amount of water into the open mouth of the target. V however, was having no such luck. The trigger of his gun had jammed and after a few seconds of cursing it, water did spill from the end, but in a pathetic dribble that was of no use at all. Unfortunately, due to Evey's comment about filling the hole, he began wonder if the malfunction of his gun was some form of foreshadowing for later that evening.

'_Stupid game_,' he mumbled under his breath, as he gave up and turned to his lady. After a few more minutes, Evey laughed as her balloon burst, sending glitter cascading into the air.

'Look Bertie, I did it,' she cried merrily as the stall attendant pointed out her choice of prizes. 'That one,' she called out instantly.

'I do not get to pick?' pouted V, 'You said if you won, the prize would be for me.'

'It is.'

'Then why did you pick my love?'

Evey giggled and handed him the stuffed dragon she had chosen. 'I want you to have this one Bertie. It reminds me of you.'

He looked at the dragon puzzled. It was colourful and he liked it, especially since she had given it to him, but how did it remind her of him?

'I have a name already picked out for him too.'

V raised one of his fake eyebrows, 'Wally, I presume, or perhaps Bert?'

'No,' she sniggered, 'George. You know, slaying the dragon, saving England.' She nudged him in the ribs. He could not hide the grin spreading across his face as they moved to the next stall.

The moment they stepped into the queue of the stall, he saw it. The biggest, fluffiest teddy bear of them all. It was easily almost as tall as Evey.

'What is this game Eve?' he whispered to her, keeping his eyes on the bear.

'I don't know, I can't see around those people.' The crowd shifted and they moved closer to the stall. 'Oh, it has something to do with throwing things. See.'

They moved closer and V could see a large, round block of wood. A young man was standing in front of it with a knife in his hand getting instruction from the stall attendant. 'All you need do lad is throw the knife and embed it into the bulls-eye. It must stick for you to win. You get three tries.'

V stepped up next to the boy. 'What do you win?' he asked innocently.'

'One blade, a small prize. Two, these here.'

V pointed to the giant teddy, 'And that one?'

The attendant smirked. 'You have to get a perfect bulls-eye on each throw.'

Smiling, V thanked the man and stepped back behind the youth, watching the boy throw. It was a dismal failure. Next it was his and Evey's turn. He took the knives and held them carefully in his hand, testing their weight and balance.

'These are not balanced correctly,' he said, holding them out to the attendant. 'May I use my own?'

The attendant looked at him, 'No you can't. Are you going to throw or what?'

V nodded, taking all three knives by the tip of the blade and pulling back his arm. He turned and winked at Evey. 'That bear is yours my love.' Moving his arm forward, he let the blades fly, watching them as they twirled through the air and embedded themselves in the dead centre of the target.

Evey squealed and threw herself into his arms, while the attendant looked at the target in awe.

'You better slow down Bertie, you're going to need some of that strength for later.' She whispered, licking her lips as she pulling away from him.

V looked at her and smiled, feeling scorching sexual heat radiate from her lithe body in waves. He could barely wait to get her home to do all manor of things to her. 'Oh? Does winning you a rather large bear mean I receive something special in return?'

She laughed as the bewildered attendant handed her the giant teddy. 'You better believe it does buster, just you wait.'

Tottering off in front of him with her tiger and bear, she slightly wiggled her derrière as she walked. V kept his eyes firmly fixed on that perfectly pert backside, all the while imagining what he would do to it when they retreated back to the privacy of her apartment.

"Come on, Ferris wheel's next." She giggled throwing a glance over her shoulder, her rosebud lips parted ever so sensuously and she licked her lips. She was no mere woman; she was a temptress, the mistress of seduction, and the goddess of all things sexual. V followed like a slave, bound to her with absolute lust and tormented passion.

'Annie, my love,' he called after her. She turned and he pointed to the stall of candy floss. 'I believe you requested some of this?'

As they queued for candy floss, V could not help but to flick his gaze over a particularly amorous couple a few feet ahead of them. They really were all over each other, moaning and grinding their bodies together. The greasy looking teen had his hand wrapped around the skinny girl, caressing her back and bottom. They were kissing wildly, oblivious to anyone else around them. 'Young love_,'_ he thought. 'A carnival is perhaps not the most suitable place for them right now…a bedroom…but not a carnival.'

Evey cast her eyes over V's face, she could see him staring at the tangle of people before them, but she did not know what he was watching. Raising onto her tip-toes she saw what had his attention and whispered into his ear, her breath hot upon his skin, sending him wild with desire.

"Don't worry it's your turn when we get home. And I promise you…it'll be much more than heavy petting!"

Blushing wildly, he paid for the floss and they headed towards the Ferris wheel.

**VEV**

"It's so quiet up here Bertie; we could almost be alone…" Evey hushed. She was wedged in the small carriage between V and her bear. In her hand she held her tiger, while his dragon was sitting beside him in the seat.

"Indeed…very private," he smiled.

"Just think of all the things we could get up to up here, no-one would even see." Her eyes twinkled with naughtiness, her breathing low and lustful. "We could christen this carriage right now…" She began to slide her hand up the inside of his leg, caressing it slowly.

For a moment, he shut his eyes, enjoying the administration of her hand. Then he heard the voice of the small boy in carriage above them. 'Mummy, what is that woman doing to that man?'

Instantly, V's hand rushed to meet Evey's, halting its advances.

"As much as I would like to continue this, my dear, we are over a hundred feet in the air and this thing is already rocking without us adding to it! You, my little coquette, will have to wait till I get you home."

Evey pouted slightly, almost sulking, but then the carriage rose, making it the highest on the ride.

V moved his hand away from hers, but she was determined it would advance toward its goal. Through the material of his trousers, Evey could feel the flaccid member she longed for so badly, the very thing that was making her ache. She rubbed her hand slowly, but firmly, over the bulge. She was becoming more and more aroused as she felt it hardened beneath her touch. She squeezed it firmly, enjoying watching V squirm in obvious delight.

'Evey,' he hissed.

She squeezed him harder, stroking him more intently.

Unbeknown to the amorous pair, their ride was coming to an end and the carriage was being brought down so they could disembark. Shaking his head and plummeting from the lofty heights of pleasure, V acted quickly so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Evey give me your bear!"

"But…it's huge!"

"Just for a moment, just till we get off this ride!" He nodded his head down towards his groin.

Evey let slip a tiny giggle as she gazed at his very prominent erection. Wriggling closer against him, she was just in time to hand the bear over as the ride attendant lifted the bar and allowed them to leave. He shot V a disapproving look as he watched him carry the bear in front of his waist. Evey could barely contain her tittering as she walked swiftly away from the ride.

When they were a safe distance away, V grabbed her arm with his free hand and turned her around to face him.. 'You started this,' he growled low in her ear.

Tightening his grip, he marched forward dragging her with him. He headed toward a group of small tents which seemed to have no one around. Ducking his head he pushed Evey into the first tent they came to, releasing his grasp on her.

'Fortune tellers,' she said, turning to face him, but he was upon her, moving far faster than she could imagine. His hands were all over her body, feeling her everywhere.

He grabbed at her backside, clutching it firmly. 'I already know your future Evey Hammond, and it involves a great deal of shagging.' He growled before casting his hands up her blouse and over her breasts, lingering over her erect nipples. His excitement was so intense it was becoming painful as he slid his hands down to her jeans and began unbuttoning them.

A filthy smile crept over Evey's face, and with hurried hands she rushed to free his erection straining for liberty. He was so incredibly hard, he was wet as she wrapped her hands around him, stroking and caressing the part of him she adored the most. V had succeeded in unbuttoning her pants and proceeded to slide them down her soft long legs. Catching sight of a long wooden table and crystal ball beside them, V whispered into Evey's ear.

'Turn around...'

She grinned and turned to the table, gripping it firmly as she instinctively bent over it, almost breathless with desire and longing.

'Can you see into the crystal ball?' V asked breathlessly as he positioned himself behind her and ferociously ripped her underwear away, flinging them to one side. He was so overcome with lust he could abstain no longer. With a violent shove he plunged himself into her.

Evey had to use all her power to stop herself from screaming out in sheer unadulterated pleasure as he began to plunge himself repeatedly into her. With ferocious thrusts, he rocked himself against her, pushing deeper with each movement. It felt like bolts of electricity coursing through her body, making her feel sure she was going to explode.

He continued his assault upon her body, ramming harder and faster with renewed vigour. Through clenched teeth, Evey moaned all but a decibel above silent through fear she may be heard. She tightened her grip on the table till her knuckles turned white from the pressure. The crystal ball was moving violently from side to side and finally slid to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

From V escaped small guttural grunts and groans as he grasped Evey's firm flesh with all his strength. The ecstasy became all too much and the tryst came to a climatic crescendo. V felt a white-hot fire leaving his body, the relief washing over him as he felt dizzy. Evey moaned in utter delectation as she imploded and her insides catching fire.

"I want more of that when we get home…much more." She heaved, catching her breath and pulling up her jeans.

"Later my dear…later." V replied with a smile, adjusting himself and replacing his belt.

No sooner than had they righted their clothing, then a large stocky man burst through the flimsy tent door. He was shaped like a barrel and was wearing a filthy white vest top and had a considerable amount of teeth missing.

"Oi! What you two doin' in 'ere? You're not supposed to be in 'ere…go on…sling yer' 'ook." He bellowed, belching at the end of his sentence.

"I am sorry, I do apologise, we were looking for the fortune teller." Evey piped up.

"She's o'er other side of the carnival." The rotund man replied.

Grabbing V by the hand, Evey grabbed their prizes and hurried out of the door. "Come on Bertie…lets go."

The fat man sniggered as left and stumbled out into the open. Evey clung to V's arm tightly, giggling at nearly being caught. Although he found the situation less amusing, he couldn't help let slip a slight titter at the prospect of being discovered in fa grande.

"Come on you…lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Evey whined, once again dragging V behind her.

**VEV**

"I refuse to put that in my mouth!"

"Oh go on, it'll just slide in and you'll love it!

"No, there is simply not a chance that is going _any where_ near my mouth! I don't know where it has been!"

"Oh don't be such a wimp, here…just pop it in…just a little bit…"

"NO! It's quite frankly disgusting, no!" Moaned V in horror.

"Alright you spoil sport, more for me then!" Evey said, digging her plastic fork into a small tub of jellied eels. She popped a piece in her mouth and chewed, making exaggerated moans of enjoyment. V felt his stomach turn as he watched her eat the most foul food ever conceived, he wanted to retch.

"How can you eat that? That is truly horrendous." V watched in utter dismay.

"Easily, it's one of my favourite foods. A delicacy here in London, you should know that!" she laughed, enjoying watching him squirm as she ate.

"I am certainly not kissing that mouth now you filthy little creature!" V proclaimed, brushing a tissue over Evey's lips.

"Well, you'll just have to find other places…other lips to kiss won't you?" she smiled, her eyes glinting with passion.

V took a bite of his hot dog, trying hard to ignore her innuendos. 'After we digest this revolting meal, my love, can we ride the roller coaster?'

'We can,' grinned Evey. 'But under two conditions.'

'And they are?' he asked, wiping mustard from his mask.

'First we ride the bumper cars and carousel, and then the moment we get off the roller coaster, we go back to the flat and get off.'

V smiled and took a drink from his pint. 'Finish your food my love, and let us find these rides immediately.

Evey laughed and dropped her jellied eel into the trash.

**Authors Notes**

**First, and foremost, a bow to Peachi Padwan and her wonderfully, creative, dirty mind, especially for the sex scene.**

**Next, both Peachi and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will take a moment to drop us a review. **

**Likewise, I am once again taking suggestions for the next chapter (Which is the last chapter of the romp) So, seriously, if you have suggestions, I am listening….. though I must ask some individuals to remember this story is just for fun and is being written to cheer up a friend. It is not meant to be a literary masterpiece, nor is it meant to be anymore than what it is.**


	5. Chapter 5: Take me home

Hey there….

Thanks for the reviews and yes, I tried my best to incorporate (or at least mention) the suggestions which were made. One note though…it is a sex romp...so, in response to the reviews and PMs stating there was too much sex in the plot…that is what it is…a romp. Anyway, my co-author, Peachi Padwan, and I hope you enjoy this bit of sexual vulgarity. (Especially you Free!)

**Warning:**

**This story contains sexual situations.**

**The authors are not responsible for you reading it **

**nor are we responsible for any offence you may take.**

**VEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV**

**A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter 5: Take me home…please!**

Evey sat on a bench watching the carriage of the roller coaster come slowly to a stop. The bar lifted and the passengers quickly disembarked, laughing and looking slightly nauseous. She looked at the tall, slim man approaching her and forced herself to press her lips together in a half-hearted smile.

'That was marvelous,' he said, grinning like a child. 'Are you certain you do not want to ride it again?'

Evey shook her head. 'No, three times was enough for me thanks.'

He nodded and looked back at the coaster with longing in his eyes. 'Perhaps once more,' he said turning back to the queue, 'that is, if you do not mind my love?'

'Bertieeee,' his new name was whined in frustration. She was no longer able to hide her growing annoyance. 'You've ridden it eight times. Isn't there something else you would like to ride tonight?'

V looked at her in puzzlement and then cast his eyes around the carnival. 'I thought we had ridden all the rides my love? And none are as exciting as this…what did you call it again?' He motioned towards the roller coaster. 'The Devil's Revenge?'

With a huff of fury, Evey picked up the prizes they had won and stomped away from him. For a moment V watched her receding form, glancing between his love and the roller coaster. Then, with a heavy sigh, he quickly followed his lady.

'Evey, love, what have I done?' He asked as he ran up next to her. 'Why are you angry? You asked if I would like to ride another ride. Point me to the one you would like and I shall ride it.'

Stopping dead, she turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'Me, Bertie! Me! Don't you get it? I want you to ride me! And stop calling me that…that name…its Annie. Why can't you remember that? A.n.n.i.e.'

Embarrassment washed over him as her words registered. She wanted him to make love to her again. He was happy to oblige, but he was very much enjoying the carnival and the roller coaster as well. Plus, she was acting unusual; in fact, she had been acting not quite herself all day. Yes, his Eve enjoyed sex and making love with him, but even with their usual appetite, she was being extremely obsessive.

Glancing past her, V noticed a small booth they had yet to visit. Reaching out and taking her hand, he smiled at his love.

'Would mademoiselle do me the favor of posing for a picture to commemorate this evening?' he asked bowing slightly. 'If you will grant my request, I shall perform whatever act you request…within reason.' He added quickly, seeing how her eyes lighted.

With a genuine smile, Evey nodded. 'Will you pose with me?'

'I will,' he smiled.

Together they moved to the booth and pulled back the curtain. V sat first and then placed Evey's oversize stuffed bear next to him on the bench, forcing her to sit on his lap with their dragon and tiger at his feet. Pulling the curtain closed, he dropped in the coins and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, and kissing her throat tenderly. There was a flash as their photo was taken.

V smiled broadly and touched her cheek, turning her face to his. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her lips as the camera flashed again. Evey laughed, hugging him and then pulling her bear over so its head was between them while making a strange face as two more photos were snapped.

'Let's do it again Bertie,' she laughed while dropping coins into the slot. Turning she looked at him, their eyes meeting. 'Kiss me,' she said as the camera flashed. V kissed her and Evey responded at once, licking his lips, her tongue asking permission to enter. Opening his mouth to her, V deepened the kiss as their tongues began to slowly slide over the other, exploring and tasting. The kiss grew more heated by the moment as their hands ran up and down the other's body, grasping, stroking, clinging.

V's head was becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen, making him pull back, breaking the kiss. Instantly, Evey was running kisses down his jaw and throat, nipping and sucking at his latex skin. Her hand buried itself in his soft wig and pulled back his head. Her teeth were instantly on his throat, biting him. V groaned as he began to feel the all too familiar sensation growing in his groin.

Freeing one hand, Evey reached behind her without looking and dropped as many coins as she could into the machine.

There was a flash capturing V's hands roaming up her back, gathering her blouse in a fisted knot, shifting her position on his lap and kissing her madly.

'Evey,' breathed V against her lips. 'We must stop.'

'Annie,' she mumbled as she ran her kisses to his ear, dipping her tongue inside, before hungrily devouring him again. Shifting her weight, she slid against him, feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her. With a groan she reached down between them.

'There's not enough room,' moaned V as her hand found the firm bulge and started stroking it through the fabric of his trousers. Her kisses were becoming even more frenetic by the second. Slipping her other hand from his shoulder, she found the fastenings of her own jeans. In a second, she had them unbuttoned and was reaching for his hand, never ending the assault on the rock hard bulge in his trousers. Both had forgotten the ever present flashes of the camera.

Taking hold of V's hand, Evey guided him to her jeans, encouraging him to slip his fingers inside. He obeyed, moaning as his hand found her soft mound and then allowed his fingers to seek further, claiming their prize. Evey moaned loudly as she felt him begin to make slow easy circles, sending her into orbit. In a frenzied movement, she unzipped his pants, releasing him from its confines. Tightening her fingers around his hard length, she squeezed it firmly and then started stroking with determination as his own fingers deepened their exploration in her.

Evey could feel white hot flames rise in her stomach as his fingers became more bold, more determined. Gripping him harder, she increased her pace, stroking him with a fury. With a sudden grunt, V came, spraying them with his essence. He looked at her apologetically, his own hand stopping its movement as he worked through the sensation of total bliss spreading through his body.

'No,' breathed Evey, 'Don't stop. I'm not done.'

Realizing the position he had just placed her in, V returned his attention with vigor. Evey moaned as the fire in her stomach began to spread, traveling up her back. With a shiver and a gasp she came, shuttering and moaning into his shoulder. Then she began to laugh.

Pulling his hand away, V adjusted himself and looked at her incongruously. 'I am sorry,' he said, 'I did not last as long as you would have liked, but we have been rather amorous today.'

Evey laughed harder, kissing him. 'No…it's the pictures,' she said. 'I can't wait to see what they look like. We have been caught on film.'

Instantly, V dumped her unceremoniously on the bench as he fell out of the booth and grabbed their photos from the dispenser. A quick glance told him no one ever needed to see them, with the exception of himself and maybe Evey. They were a prize he was going to treasure.

Roaring with laughter, Evey righted herself and stepped from the booth. 'Let me see Bertie.'

'No.' He slipped the photos into his pocket. 'No, my love, _these are mine_!' He grinned at her wickedly. 'Are you ready to go back? I suddenly have a second wind.'

Evey grinned seductively and grabbed their stuff animals. 'Go Bertie, get a taxi. Now.'

With a wink, he obliged.

**VEV**

The moment the door to the taxi closed and instructions where given to the driver, Evey was on him.

'Bertie,' she said coyly, turning to him. 'You know what you need?'

V looked at her in a panic, glancing at the image of driver's face in the rearview mirror. 'Not here my love,' he whispered furiously, 'the driver will see.' Her hand brushed his leg, making him grab it and hold it tightly.

She smiled ruefully, 'You need a good snogging, Bertie.'

He glanced at her and then turned away, looking out of the window. 'I just snogged you and more my dear, so please control yourself for a few more moments.'

She moved against him, her lips and teeth nipping at his neck, right below his ear. 'Bertie,' she purred into his ear, 'please. Just one itsy, bitsy, teeny, tiny little kiss?'

V felt himself begin to melt. How did she always find_ that_ spot, he thought as his arm automatically slipped around her waist and drew her closer? Turning his head, he met her lips, kissing them lightly.

'There, you have been kissed,' he growled playfully.

'No,' sighed Evey as her hand snaked up around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips met and instantly her tongue entered his mouth. The kiss was slow and smooth, radiating heat and passionate intensity. V felt himself leaning forward, pushing his beloved into the back of the seat, his tongue playfully and gently battling hers for possession and control.

The driver glanced in his mirror and saw the couple. So passionate, so intense, so hot was their kiss, he almost drove off the road as his felt his groin begin to ache with desire. For several minutes his focus remained on the mirror rather than the road, but the couple did not seem to notice the vulgar yells the cab received from other drivers nor its wild swerves. When finally the taxi pulled up to the curb outside of Evey's building, the driver turned and silently watched the couple who were oblivious to everything in the world except themselves. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat. 'Here,' he spoke in a hoarse whisper, heat flushing his face. The couple continued with long, penetrating, sultry kisses, ignoring his words.

'Sir?' coughed the driver, whose jeans were growing extremely tight. 'Oi, mate?'

V pulled slowly away from Evey with regret in his eyes and looked at the driver in a lust filled haze. 'Yeah?' he answered vaguely, already turning to kiss the woman next to him again.

'Oi, we're here mate.'

V glanced out the window. 'Oh,' he said and kissed Evey again, sucking gently on her bottom lip before pulling away. With great reluctance he unwrapped his arms from her lithe body and reached across her to open the door of the cab.

Evey got out of the taxi, a little unsteady on her feet and V reached for his money to pay the driver.

'Forget it mate,' said the man. 'Believe me, you owe me nothing.'

With a confused look, V climbed out of the cab, pulling out with him his lady's bear and tiger along with his dragon.

V had barely closed the door behind him when Evey pounced upon him. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body firmly up against his as he stumbled back in to the taxi. How they made it up the stair and through the door to her flat, he never knew. One moment he was pinned against the cab, the next he was leaning against the paper thin wall dropping the stuffed animals and trying to pull off his coat as quickly as possible.

Evey's heart was pounding with such ferocity she thought it might explode from her chest. Her breathing was rapid, but oh so seductive. The snogging in the taxi had only increased her desire and now she was ready and very willing for much, much more.

"God I want you, I just can't wa….." She couldn't even finish her own sentence without her eager mouth attaching to his; her roving tongue venturing deep inside his mouth, stroking his tongue and circling it. At first, V taken back by Evey's amorous advances, wondering what happened to the slow, provocative kissing in the cab. But he suddenly found himself being drawn into the most explosive kiss of his life.

He clenched her into a tight embrace, wrapping his possessive arms around her waist, dragging her to him, returning her kisses with increased passion and furor. He bit at her lips nipping them with his teeth, causing her to inhale sharply. His tongue delved deep into the adjoined mouth, seeking out the sweet tongue that had invaded his own mouth only second before.

Evey pulled him from the wall sharply, flinging them both over to the tiny counter she called a kitchenette. Sweeping a hand over the counter, the hot plate was sent crashing carelessly to the floor as V hoisted her onto the work-top. He grasped the back of her head firmly, forcing her to kiss him even deeper, his fingers catching on her short and spiky hair. She let slip a slight moan as she felt a shudder of utter desire ring through her willing body.

With desperate hands Evey tore at V's silk shirt, becoming even further aroused at the feel of the material beneath her fingers. Roughly, he grabbed her arms and held them fast behind her back, enjoying watching the flesh starved girl before him writhe with longing. She pulled away from his kiss and stared into his face.

He watched the flames of complete passion burn and flicker in her eyes. She was wild, a total animal, forever untamable. He released his grip upon her and she flung herself toward him, causing him to stubble back as he caught her. She couldn't stop herself from smothering him with hot and fevered kisses; on his face, his neck, his shoulders, his eyes, everywhere.

With his arms supporting her, V took a few unsteady steps backwards. He bumped into the television set and sent it tumbling to the floor. He cast a shocked gaze over Evey's face.

"Oh…I apologize…I am sorry…I shall repla…" He was cut short as she attached her mouth to his once more. Between kisses she mumbled.

"You can pay me…in kind instead…Bertie" She purred, dragging him toward the tiny sofa. Ripping herself away from his lips and pushed him roughly and firmly onto the creaking sofa.

Allowing her eyes to linger over him for a moment, she decided to taunt him a little.

Slowly, seductively, she cruelly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them leisurely down her lean legs, revealing her white, supple legs with tantalizing care before kicking them to one side and out of her way.

V's eyes widened as he watched his love strip before him. He squirmed as her strip tease began to take its full effect. Seeing the look on his face, Evey turned slowly so she was no longer facing him.

With supple arms she seductively removed her jumper, revealing the curve of her skin a millimeter at a time. V thought he would scream in frustration before she tossed the blouse away from her. She exposed her bare back, knowing full well the effect it would have upon the man who sat behind her.

With hungry eyes, V sat transfixed and staring. He adored the little dimples in her lower back and the way her spine caused tiny little ridges in her flesh. They were utterly delectable and highly arousing, making him whimper as she threw a suggestive look over her left shoulder. Desire and passion was flaming in her eyes.

"Would you be so kind?" She whispered, nodding her head toward her the fastening of her bra.

In a blink, V was on his knees, yanking at the gloves which had been covering his hands. With bare fingers he ran his hand up her back, tracing a line up her spine from the top of her buttocks to the fastenings of the bra. But, he lingered, waiting to undo the garment. Instead, he dropped his head and retraced the line with his mouth, kissing and licking his way up the path his hand had just taken.

Evey moaned and stepped away, her own hands moving to her back. In a second the said item of clothing had joined the jeans and jumper upon the floor.

"Sit down." She barked; obediently V complied, seating himself back down on the sofa and kicking off his shoes in anticipation of soon loosing his trousers. His longing and need for her was becoming ever more prominent, so prominent it began to hurt.

Still facing away from him, Evey was completely naked and in all her finest glory.

"No touching…not just yet." She smiled with a lick of her lips.

She turned and faced him, allowing his eyes to view her exquisiteness. V bit his lip hard, desperately resisting touching her. His breathing quickened, becoming shallow and filled with lust. There was so much desire raging through him he thought he might explode. His yearning for her had hit new peaks; he craved her, he wanted her, he longed to fold himself deep into the woman he loved.

Evey took a delicate step forward. She climbed onto the sofa and placed her legs on either side of his till she was straddling him with her bare breasts inches away from his hungry mouth. Oh how he longed to lick them, to take those erect nipples in his mouth and toy with them with his tongue.

"Put your hands on my bum." She ordered forcefully.

V obeyed and placed his powerful hands firmly upon her bottom, squeezing it tightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Evey began to plant tiny delicate kisses upon his lips, nibbling and licking in the process. He tried to kiss her back, but she bit his lip even harder, tasting the copper twang of his blood and shook her head.

"No no no…" She growled as she released his throbbing lip.

She continued to shower his neck with her hot lips, running her hands over his chest as she went, pushing the silk shirt from his shoulders.

She was a minx, a total vixen with an insatiable lust. Her cruelty and tormenting of him seemed endless. V could barely contain himself as her fingers sent fire rushing across his body. His longing for her was almost bursting from him. Already he could feel himself leaking in anticipation. He wanted to scream with frustration.

Tightening his grip on her bottom, he pulled her roughly onto him, pushing the huge, painful bulge in his pants against her. Evey moaned loudly, desire flooding her, but she did not stop with her teasing. Smiling at the effect she was having on him, Evey decided to tease a little more.

Slowly and seductively, she began to writhe in his lap, wriggling and grinding her hips hard against him. Through the confines of his trousers, she could feel him; straining and bulging, desperate to be free. She bit her lip and her eyes locked into his. Placing her hands on his knees, she leaned back slowly and exhaled deeply, still writhing against him.

"Touch me…" She cried.

"Where?" V asked huskily, barely able to speak from the flashes exploding behind his eyes.

Evey smiled at him. "You know wh…"

Before she had finished her sentence, she felt hot hands upon her, scorching her skin with their touch. A hand greedily grabbed at her breasts, kneading and grasping her nipples, working them till her nipples were rock hard. The other hand was at her waist, holding her tightly and supporting her as he moved, rubbing himself against her.

Leaving her nipples, the free hand moved swiftly, down the centre of her taut body; over her stomach, fingers lingering over her belly button, circling and dipping in it before moving south. Evey arched her back as she felt the roving fingers moved down over her downy mound and into its hidden treasure beneath.

She bucked and withed harder as she felt firm fingers suddenly caressing and teasing her most intimate parts. He had parted her and was fondling her twitching bud. A white hot bolt of pleasure tore through her body, setting her alight inside. The most sweet burning sensation spiked between her legs and up toward the base of her stomach. She moaned and sighed loudly as her body thrashed spasmodically against the fingers that delved deep inside her. Her back arched so much so it ached, but she cared not. All she could think about was the unimaginable pleasure that was gripping her body.

Evey's head began to spin and white lights jumped before her eyes. The room melted and she only heard her breathing as she came. She let slip a scream of such extravagant pith, she felt sure it was heard all over London. Her entire body shuddered and heaved as the final spasm of enjoyment ripped her body apart.

Just as she thought the sweet sensation was ending, Evey gasped as she felt the passion arise anew. Surely this amount of happiness was a sin, she mused as she concentrated on the happenings within her lower body.

V plunged himself deep into her slickness. Holding her waist firmly, so he could drive himself repeatedly into her. Evey arched back even further till she was leaning way back over his knees. She felt him deep inside her, the assault upon her body endless till she felt she could take no more. V was at her with such ferocity that if he were not holding her, she thought she would surely be catapulted from him. A multitude of sensations coursed through her and she had trouble focusing on which was the sweeter. Boiling heat, freezing cold, amazing pain, exquisite pleasure, delicious happiness and beautiful joy destroyed all her reasoning and sense as they tore through her without abandon.

Suddenly, a relieved cry rang out throughout the tiny room and reverberated from the dingy walls. V threw his head back and emptied him lungs of all air and his assault reached its crescendo. Evey gasped as he pushed himself firmly into her one last time. His climax was amazing, even better than it had been on previous occasions. He felt sure he would die with all the pleasure coursing through him into her.

Evey felt him reach his peak inside her and smiled as he filled her. She felt his whole body stiffen as he was ensconced inside her.

Panting, V fell back on the couch, his body shaking. Never had he ever come like that before and the effects were still raging in him. Slowly, he became aware of his lady, still straggled across his lap, lying heavily against him, her head on his shoulder. Stroking his hand up her back, he tilted his head and kissed her rose red cheek.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked quietly, still barely able to believe the pleasure she had just given him.

'No,' panted Evey in his ear, 'God no. I have never had an organism like that in my life.'

V chuckled as he continued to stroke her, closing his eyes and losing himself in her scent and the feel of her skin. 'Me either,' he said quietly, kissing her cheek again.

Pushing herself up, Evey's mouth found his, kissing him languidly. When finally she pulled back, she stroked the side of his cheek, her eyes intense. 'When can we go again?' she asked…

**VEV**

V awoke some hours later and lay, exhausted, next to his lady in her lumpy, rickety bed.

She was insatiable, sucking his strength and life essence away. If they were not actually in the throws of passion, then she was biting, licking, kissing, sucking on him, encouraging him to have another go. They had been making love for hours in every position they could conjure. At one point, they had even ended up next to her small tub in her so called loo, going at it doggie style while the neighbors beat on the walls and screamed for them to stop. It was not until exhaustion had finally claimed them both, had they fallen on the bed.

Lying on his back with his lady's head nestled on his shoulder, V smiled broadly. 'She wanted me to shag her brains out, and by God I did it too,' he thought. Now he just hoped she would sleep for a small amount of time and allow him to regain some of his strength. If not, he thought, he would have to resort to Sulter's Viagra and some high protein energy drinks.

Slowly pulling his arm free, V carefully rose from the bed, pulling on his trousers and shirt. Moving silently to the small mirror next to the door, he checked his mask before trying to locate the small icebox. He needed protein. He needed carbs. He needed to reenergize before she killed him. Finding the food he had brought earlier in the evening, he make a small snack and sat looking at the flat.

'It's a dump,' he thought, 'an absolute dump.' He would have to figure out some way to get everyone out of the building and then he was going to blow it to pieces. Something as disgusting, cheap, and dingy as this did not need to exist, especially in the life of his lady. Finishing his snack, V snuck to the toilet and quietly availed himself of its facility; thankful Evey had not awakened as he flushed and washed his hands. Moving back to bed, he looked at his angel bathed in the light of the moon from the open window. He had to get her out of here. He had to get her home, even if it meant picking her up and carrying her away while she slept.

No, he couldn't. His back was aching too badly from their activity and she would be furious with him. Shaking his head, he found his coat and pulled from it a large wad of money. How much would she need for a decent flat, food, a television, a DVD player and all those other things women wanted? If she was going to insist on living in her own space and away from him, then she was going to live someplace decent.

He started counting out the notes in his hand. Five hundred, six hundred, seven hundred, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, was twelve hundred pounds enough? Maybe she needed more?

'What are you doing?' asked Evey from behind him. 'Come back to bed.'

V glanced at her, looking at the moonlight falling across her milky, white skin and the spikes of what remained of her beautiful brown hair. She was breathtaking. Turning he decided to leave her all the money. She could not be allowed to stay here…not this goddess beckoning back to her embrace.

'Bertie,' she pleaded sleepily, 'I'm cold without you.'

V smiled. 'Why are you still calling me Bertie?' he asked amused.

She blinked and yawned, stretching in a way which made his heart flutter. 'The date's not over and as long as it goes on, you're Bertie.'

He sat on the side of lump mattress and looked at her, stroking her back delicately. 'I would rather be V my love. Can't we go back to V and Evey instead of Annie and Bertie?'

'No!' She spoke hastily; turning and propping herself up on her elbows, shaking her head furiously, 'No! Evey can't feel. She can't feel anything…except hate.' Saying this, she dropped heavily on the bed and turned on her side away from him.

There was pain in V's eyes as he looked at her. 'I don't know what to do my love. I will gladly date you, shag you, hold you and kiss you, but I would not change what I did to you. I know you hate me, but as much as you want to call us Bertie and Annie, we are still V and Evey. There is no way to escape it. I hurt you and now…now you hurt me.'

He knew she was crying as she pulled the cover closer to her face, hiding it. 'No,' he heard her whisper, 'No, Bertie has been so much fun, and Annie can feel. Come back to bed and let's stay that way'

'We can't, my love, we can't.' Turning his back to her, V placed his elbows on his knees and looked at the money in his hands. He wanted to give her so much, he wanted her to have the world, but all he could offer her was a means to satisfy the desperate hunger he, himself, had caused.

Evey slid from the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back. 'Come on Bertie. I'm lonely without you.'

Ducking under his arm, she slid around his body. 'Please, just for tonight, be Bertie.'

'And tomorrow?' He asked. "Who will you wish me to be tomorrow?'

Reaching up, she touched his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers, 'Yourself, V. We will go back to being ourselves. I promise you.'

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her, but Evey stopped him and looked at his hands. 'Is that money?'

V nodded. 'It's for you.'

Evey's face fell and she blinked. 'You're leaving me money….paying me? For what… shagging you?'

'No!' He answered instantly, appalled at the thought and speaking quietly. 'Never. I only want you to have a decent home if you insist on our living apart. I want you to be safe. Not here, not in this…dump.'

'Then why are you paying me?' Raising her hand, she knocked the money to the floor as her voice rose in anger.

Turning, V grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. 'To give you a flat with furniture, a cooker and a proper loo. To give you a real television to watch the movies I brought you. To give you doors and separate rooms. To give you a life I hope you let me share.'

'You want to make me your mistress?'

V looked at her, confused. 'I don't understand,' he said at last.

Shaking her head, Evey pulled away from him. 'When you fuck someone and then leave them money, they become your whore. Is that what you're saying V? You want to set me up to be your full-time whore?'

'No,' he spluttered, 'never. I just want us to be together.'

'You are going to pay for my flat correct?'

He nodded.

'You are going to furnish it and give me money to spend, to live on? Correct?'

Again he nodded.

Reaching out, Evey touched his cheek, stroking it delicately, 'And you are going to spend time there, making love to me. You'll always know where I am and what I am doing. Whenever you want me, I will be there. Is that correct?'

V reached for her hand and kissed its palm tenderly, before seeking her eyes with his bright blue ones. 'I want you to have a life, and yes Evey, I will pay for whatever you want or need. I will make love to you as much as you want and I am able. I will give you everything I have and more. All you have to do is agree. If you will not come home with me, then agree to this.'

Evey looked at him, searching his eyes. She understood, but she did not for a second believe he knew what he was saying. 'That's called making me your mistress. And as I said before, you will be making me nothing but a high class whore.'

Letting go of his hand, she turned from him as he sat shaking his head. 'No Evey, no. That is not what I want. That is not what I mean. Evey!'

Turning, she stared at him, making her decision….

**VEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV**

To be continued next chapter

Sorry folks but Peachi Padwan and I decided we would do a chapter 6 to finish up the story. We are desperately trying to maneuver a happy ending for our nymphomaniac couple….you will just have to continue reading to see if Peachi and I manage such an outcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Enough is enough

This chapter was primarily written by Ms. Peachi Padwan. After Peach wrote her sections, I went through and added my own. We hope you enjoy our attempt at entertaining you. Reviews would be really, really nice right now….we both need a bit of cheering up! (ok a whole lot of cheering up)

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We are just two sick little puppies with mentally deviant minds who are attempting to entertain a friend. We make no claims to this whatsoever!

**Warning: **

**Contains sex and violence (but no drugs or rock and roll).**

**We, the authors, take no responsibility for you reading this. **

**Any mental scarring you receive, you have claimed at your own accord.**

**

* * *

A Free Spirited Romp**

**Chapter 6 (The Last Chapter): Enough is enough!**

Evey looked at him, searching his eyes. She understood, but she did not for a second believe he knew what he was saying. 'That's called making me your mistress. And as I said before, you will be making me nothing but a high class whore.'

Letting go of his hand, she turned from him as he sat shaking his head. 'No Evey, no. That is not what I want. That is not what I mean. Evey!'

Turning, she stared at him, making her decision….

'I hate you,' she snarled. 'Do you hear me, I hate you. I will not be your whore.'

Her words spun round and round inside V's brain stinging him to his very core. 'She hated him? Be his whore?' The very notion was making him want to retch. _That_ was never his intention. He only wanted to take care of her, to love her. The idea she had of him, the picture she was mistakenly painting… 'No,' thought V, '_NO_!' as his anger began to seethed from him. 'This is enough,' he thought, 'enough. She accuses me?Then let her feel what it would be like.'

In one fluid movement, Evey was dragged from the bed and lifted off the ground. She hit the wall hard; causing the breath from her lungs to be violently knocked from her.

'A whore Evey? How could you ever think I would want to make you into something so bestial, so vile, so disgusting?'

His breath was short as he pinned her to the shabbily decorated wall, placing himself firmly between her legs. With a red and white scarred hand, he held her tightly by the throat while the other hand grabbed her wrists and held them firmly above her head, against the wall. He glared at her; his eyes piercing.

'You think I am treating you like a whore? Then maybe I shall fuck you like one.'

His grip tightened; his fingers driving deep into her delicate flesh. Pressing his cold lips into her neck, he silently inhaled her scent in between her terrified gasps. Her fright, her terror…it was driving him wild. With a panthers purr in his throat, her growled low into her ear.

'Whores do it against the wall, Eve, and men can keep their clothes on. Whores don't see the burns; they only feel the flame burning them.'

Swinging his hand away from her wrists, he grabbed her roughly between her legs, enjoying watching the panic in her eyes. 'This is what you want Eve, so this is what I'll give you.'

'You would pay me as one!" Evey snapped, beginning to claw at his chest and arms angrily. In a fit of pure rage, she ranked her fingernails down his face, tearing lines in the latex mask. 'Its what you've been trying to make me.'

Violently V slammed her hand back to the wall and the grip on her throat tightened dramatically, causing her to wheeze and her eyes to bulge.

'You are adamant.' He teased, carefully loosing his grip less he shatter her windpipe and snap her neck. 'And you are right; I was trying to give you money. In fact, I have given it to you, it is spread on the floor. I shall now take the service I have paid for.'

V slid his hand down the centre of Evey's body, stopping momentarily to linger over her firm, perk breast, teasing his fingers over the hardened nipples in the cold air. Still with a tight grip on her throat, he bent his head and licked at the flecks of perspiration rapidly appearing on her breasts.

With anger in her eyes, Evey began to struggle against him, her fight arousing him immensely. "Why are you doing this!" she yelped, with tears in her eyes.

V smiled and ran his free hand across her midriff, feeling the slope of her ribs. Moving his head, he nuzzled his face into her neck, barely touching her skin with his lips as he worked his way from her throat, across her shoulder to her arm and then back again.

"You are so certain I am paying you as a whore! You think I am treating you this way, then that is how it shall be! You cannot let yourself believe I care for you, even love you. Whores have no feelings Eve. They know no pleasure and they do it as they are told.'

As he spoke, he pressed against her, grinding the painful bulge in his pants between her legs. 'I have paid for you Evey and I shall fuck you as I please."

Evey could feel V becoming harder and harder as he spoke, as he moved against her. She felt him pressing into her thigh, viciously seeking his target through the material of his jeans; he was bursting to be freed. With furious eyes she glared at him. She did not have to say a word to him; he already knew what she was feeling. Her gaze pierced him and burnt into his own eyes with intensity. There was so much hostility, so much anger and fury in her face V felt it almost matched his own. Evey was so intent glowering at him so fiercely; she had scarcely noticed he had freed himself from his trousers. With an almighty push, he plunged himself deep into her, letting slip a moan as he did. Flinging her head back against the wall, Evey cried out with the unexpected pain.

His thrusts were so forceful Evey struck the wall violently each time he moved, causing her back to ache from his relentless pounding. He was merciless with his attack upon her body, each new thrust like a lightening bolt penetrating her very core. She could barely catch her breath, the air escaping her every time he moved. She was on fire and aching like crazy. There was no let up from his attack; each time he forced himself deeper into her, it was with renewed vigour.

From her lips came moans, but not of pleasure. They were cries of sheer fury. She clung to him desperately, digging her nails into his back through the material of his shirt. As she attempted to cause him pain, his assault became more violent. He simply pushed harder and deeper into her till she ceased her futile attempt to stop him. With a hand upon her backside for support, V dug his fingers into her skin causing her to cry out in pain. The hand at her throat remained there with its iron grip. Pushing his lips to her ear, she could hear his breathing. She could hear his groans and grunts of pleasure. She knew he was enjoying having this power over her, he was relishing in asserting his dominance.

"You see Evey…whores only have…the fire…They do not feel…they feel only the dead money…in their greedy hands…" He moaned in mix ecstasy and surprising vulgarity.

Struggling to form legible words, Evey turned her head to gaze into his eyes. Her own eyes met his and she whispered.

'I…will…be…no…ones…whore.'

"Then you know I was not…paying you as one…this would be resolved if only you would let me take you home Evey…" V replied, struggling with his words as he stifled a moan of exquisite pleasure.

"You're…hurting…me."

"No…" V drove deep into her once more cutting off her words. She gasped as once more she struck the wall hard and received him brutally.

'_Please,_' begged Evey, crying out in torment, '_please!_.'

"Just come back….with…me……………please…" He moaned uncontrollably as he released the grip upon her throat and slid his hand down to her breast. He kneaded it playfully, revelling in the feeling of her soft skin against his hand.

Throwing her head back again, Evey allowed an unwanted wave of pleasure to envelope her. She felt it rising in her loins, that white hot fire returning to rip her apart. Never had she felt this way before; no man before V had ever done such things to her body or made her feel as she did now. He moved deep with her; she felt him inside her and the feeling was indescribable. His power, his control, his command of her body made her feel like only they existed in the world. She hated it, but she cherished it simultaneously.

"Evey….please……I cannot bear to be apart…from you…" He whispered with a groan, lowering his head to her chest. He took her nipple into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue, before biting it gently. Evey wanted to scream, but instead she let slip a dignified moan of unrivalled satisfaction.

Releasing her sweet breast from his mouth, V spoke again.

"Please…my love…" He was almost begging; his movements becoming less aggressive, more tender and filled with love. She received his loving thrusts; they were no longer angry or brutal, but soft and caring. Pulling her closer towards him, he whispered in her ear once more.

"Evey…my darling…let me take care of you…You…are…my…one…and only…love."

As his words registered in her brain, Evey's eyes began to well with tears. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Through the material of his shirt she whimpered softly.

"V?"

"Yes…my love…"

"Take me home…"

Instantly V came. The words sending through him a thrill, an ecstasy no mere sexual experience could ever compare to. Slowly he stopped moving, he ceased all attempt to continue in his pursuit in violent pleasure. Drawing his back from her and lifting her chin from his shoulder, and looked directly into her eyes. He smiled when he saw tears; not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Do…do you mean that? Truly mean it Evey?" He whispered, almost unable to comprehend her words.

Evey nodded gently with a girly smile, 'Yes my love, take me home.'

**Finis**

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Okay, that's it. The Free Spirited Romp. Free, hope you liked it! Everyone else, hope you liked it too! This chapter a bit violent, but still….she is going to go home!**

**Anyway, Victor and Goblin….sorry folks, this semester is kicking my rear! I barely have time to breath and the few moments I have at the computer, I sit and stare at it in a mind numbing stupor. If it had not been for my Padwan, Peachi, this chapter would not have made it. I have a chapter in Victor I am labouring my way through, but who knows when I will manage to finish it. But I promise, as soon as I can….new chapters.**


End file.
